The Magical Secret Of the magical Secret Garden's Magic secret
by Rudy Clone
Summary: RudyxPenny of course! This is the magical magic of gardens and love. Rudy wants to find out how he can get Penny to marry him and he comes across something... WARNING MATURE! There is blood so if you're not mature, go take lessons from Rudy Clone Clone! I love you Penny BUT NOT HER MOM!


_A/N: Ok guys I came up with a REALLY good plot idea so I hope I do well with this story!12345 RudyxPenny 4eva BLFL (Best LOVE for life because friends are DUMB!)1one_

**The Magical Secret Of the magical Secret Garden's Magic secret **

**By Rudy Clone**

I got out my gardening gloves that were not blue because Snap has blue gloves and I hate him. I put them on my hands and put my fingers into the finger parts of the glove that went on my hand._ (It was a bit itchy but once I scratched off a scab on mistake and it bled everywhere so I didn't want to itch in case that happened again!1) _I walked outside like a pro. _(I'm really good at walking because I've been doing it for ten whole years!11) _I walked to my garden and then I walked around my garden, and then stopped and saw something brightly shining from the garden!

I was blinded by the slightly bright light, and at first I thought it was a Seyu fireball, until I considered that it was the magic of love, and I beamed—I _knew _it had to be the magic of love! Then I opened my eyes and it was actually... The Magical Secret of the magical Secret Garden's Magic secret! I was so awed by its beauty and cried slightly. Then I asked Penny for a tissue but I turned around...

_Penny was not there!_

I collapsed like a lung and cried into my scratchy gloves that weren't blue like Snaps because I hate him, and accidentally scratched my nose and broke it. But I didn't care. My woe over the fact that I wasn't married to Penny was far too great of a problem to even _consider_ anything else. Suddenly I thought of Snap and his _pathetic _problems like running out of food and shook my fist at the air, hoping that he was getting mauled by fairies with un-hawt buckteeth that were longer than their bodies. Then I hoped Snap had been stick wounded and I laughed darkly at the thought. He deserved that!

But then the light grew BRIGHTER and I was so annoyed by the Magical Secret of the magical Secret Garden's Magic secret because it was so obnoxious like SNAP for interrupting my sadness about my beloved Penny. I wished with all my heart that Penny was next to me...and that she could hold me and tell me everything would be ok...and tell me that she...that... _she lo—_

SUDDENLY the bright light got so brightly light that it blinded me and I yelled at it in anger! I looked at my audience_ (I love you big time readers (but Penny more, sorry haha!))_ and cried slightly again... "I was trying to focus on my love and look what happened!"

But nobody could see because it was all too bright. Suddenly I got so angry with sorrow that I ran to the Magical Secret of the magical Secret Garden's Magic secret and I grabbed my itchy gloves which made my hands bleed all over the grass, so the grass was stained RED. I reached down and pulled out the main plant, and then began to yell at it. "You interrupted me!" I yelled and screamed and yelled. "That's RUDE! Do you know what _rude _people desverve?" I yelled, mispronouncing the word because I was so angry. "Nothing!"

Suddenly the Magical Secret of the magical Secret Garden's Magic secret spoke to me through my mind and only I could hear... _"Rudy! Do not despair. I am the Magical Secret of the magical Secret Garden's Magic secret Mother Plant and I am here to grant you the ultimate love power..." _

I opened my eyes so widely. My face was so big. Then I wondered why I felt hurting in my nose and remembered I broke it. I disregarded it and looked back at the Mother Plant. "HOW?" I yelled so loudly.

The Mother Plant made a strange noise as it thunk. "OOOoooooAAAAHHHhh... Humm...doodiddly FOO! Chimneysweeps...yogo! Roh, ma, mi, so, la, ti, feh, uuuggden. Gwah! Gwah!" It started to vibrate. "GGWWWAAAHHHH..." Then it settled down. When I thought it was finished, it suddenly yelled, "GUSSAW!" and fainted to the ground.

"Mother Plant!" I shouted so loudly and fell to the ground like a collapsed lung. I shook it wildly. I was so worried...it had just collapsed and fallen on the ground! What if that meant it couldn't tell me about...the ultimate love power? "SPEAK TO ME!" I cried, bursting a capillary in my neck and spraying blood everywhere.

I felt all the woe in the world when Mother Plant died...but suddenly I thought of Penny and our strong love brought Mother Plant back! Mother Plant un-withered. _"The task you have to complete for me is...bring me the tears of a Jumbo Jerk..." _

I narrowed my eyes triumphantly and smiled slightly. "Ok."

**ooo**

I went into ChalkZone and conveniently Snap glitched to me. I told him that I would never draw him ice cream. He didn't care and he only begged for more. I yelled at him to go to his room and he only drew a rude picture of Penny slapping me. I retaliated with a picture of a crocodile tearing his limbs off and dissecting them carefully with its claws while Snap was still alive, pouring salt on his torso while slowly dipping it in a vat of hot oil, and then washed the oil off with salty water and chewed on him bit by bit until he was all gone, then vomited up Snap's remains, stamped on them, and sent them in the mail to the sewers, where they rotted with ChalkZone's waste. _(I was so proud of my drawing that I took lots of photos of it and won some contests at school!11) _Snap just laughed and criticised the proportions of the crocodile _(EVEN THOUGH IT WAS PERFECT! See this is why I hate him he's so RUDE to me and a penny would never say that to me neither would a dime!) _like a rude IDIOT.

Then I told him that he had no chance with Rapsheeba and he cried.

I held out my jar and collected the tears of a Jumbo Jerk and left.

**ooo**

"Ok I got them!" I yelled as I gave Snap's tears to the Mother Plant. The Mother Plant was so shocked that it was sent into spasms.

"_Good. Now put them in your eyes."_

"WHAT?" I yelled SO loudly! I set of FIVE hundred car alarms. I yelled and yelled at Mother Plant and Mother Plant yelled and yelled back.

"_DO IT ok JUST TRUST ME!" _

"SHEESH!" I screamed in Mother Plant's face. "You don't need to YELL!" Then I glared rudely at Snap's tears _(get it because HE'S the one who glares rudey and I did it at his tears!) _and stomped my feet lots of times in frustration before I put them in my eyes.

SUDDENLY I turned into the biggest jerk in the world and Penny came running romantically dramatically HAWTly through my backyard, very concerned that I was about to turn out like SNAP. She fainted and I was so woed that I broke out of my jerkiness and caught her, and suddenly she opened her eyes...

"I...I dreamt of ankles again!" she said sweetly. I just _loved _when she spoke like that...

"Oh Penny..." I said. Then we shared a really deep passionate kiss that lasted four hours. Afterwards, we were so out of breath that we temporarily died, but after we were sick of being dead, our love brought us back.

"Let's get married!" I told her and she said yes, and we eloped together.

That...was the Magical Secret of the magical Secret Garden's Magic secret. It all boils down to romance.

"_...Hello!" _called Mother Plant. She was lying in the dark blood from the burst capillary. _"I NEED TO BE PUT BACK IN THE MAGICAL GARDEN OR ELSE I'LL DIE! I'M A PLANT!11!" _

But I forgot about Mother Plant so it died. But I didn't care.

_I WAS GETTING MARRIED! _

_A/N: So that was my brilliant plan yeah I love it good story right! In word the breaks were all love hearts but I had to change them to dumb other things! FEH! That does NOT represent my love! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the Jumbo Jerk thing. I thought it was so funny that I rolled all over the ground with laughter. But then I squished a Penny worm...and I cried. _


End file.
